


【勋兴】《瘦马》2

by xxqh9410



Category: EXO (Band), 勋兴 - Fandom
Genre: M/M, Minor Oh Sehun/Zhang Yi Xing | Lay
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-14
Updated: 2020-08-14
Packaged: 2021-03-05 20:27:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,817
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25891330
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xxqh9410/pseuds/xxqh9410
Relationships: 勋兴
Kudos: 14





	【勋兴】《瘦马》2

瘦马

文/夏序清和草未歇

2

可以感受到的，语气里有些上位者常见的不耐烦，还有一点点愠怒。  
张艺兴站在原地半晌不动，眼神想要找个着落似的，从吴世勋的鼻尖，划过嘴角，落到他那挂着水珠的胸口上。

手被吴世勋攥住，不由自主向后退了两步。  
手上的桎梏让他觉得疼，吴世勋步步紧逼，他一路往后退。

倒在床上的时候，身子一陷，他小声诶了一下。  
猝不及防跌进柔软的床榻，身体失衡，整个人也愣了愣。  
吴世勋欺身压了上来，“刚好我在这里，刚好知道你也来了。”  
张艺兴回神，知道这几个字就算是交代了前因后果，当下不再说什么。  
吴世勋发梢上的水珠落到张艺兴的脖子里，有些凉也有些痒。他本能的缩脖子，突然身上一凉，上衣被吴世勋剥了下来扔到了一边。

“如果我不在，找别人也行的吧？”张艺兴说着话，下意识闭上了眼。  
皮肤与冷气接触，战栗一层一层的。偏偏吴世勋的手还在自己身上游走，肆意煽风点火。  
“来之前洗过澡了？”吴世勋闻到了些沐浴露的味道，很新鲜，柑橘调，落到鼻子里有点像刚切开的汁水满溢的橙子。  
张艺兴嗯了一声，“我今晚在开演唱会啊…”

一句话说出来轻飘飘的，没造成什么影响，也没得到什么回应。  
张艺兴也说不出为什么，他抬头瞪着头顶上床前光线柔和的小灯，如果非选不可的话，他更喜欢暖光。  
整个人笼在里头时，像是能把自己一点点包裹起来，温热又妥帖。

吴世勋浴袍的带子本就松松挽着，现下敞了开来，张艺兴舔了舔唇，看着吴世勋靠自己越来越近。  
他的胸膛像一块热铁，甫一接近，张艺兴不由自主的搂住了吴世勋脖子。  
好在，两个人在床第之间还是有些默契。  
两人上下掉了个个儿。

出于惯性，张艺兴直往下滑，在吴世勋胯间停住，跪坐在吴世勋腿间，鬼使神差的，这一系列动作太流畅。已经说不清楚到底是讨好，还是习惯。  
或是，习惯性的讨好。  
他俯身轻轻的含住，只觉得坚硬而又炽热。  
只是并不能含到底，他动了动身子，上手握住根部，随着嘴上的动作轻轻撸动。  
吴世勋似是被张艺兴的柔顺取悦，低哼了两声。

张艺兴手指向下，在还没有触到囊袋的时候，被吴世勋一把拉了起来，按坐在吴世勋的腿上。  
一只手扑腾着，另一只手被吴世勋扣住。他觉得自己脸有些烫，吴世勋伸手去拉他的裤腰，他配合得抬了抬屁股。  
身上一下子没有了衣物，平白得有些冷。  
吴世勋拍了拍他的屁股，响亮的声音在这个安静的夜里有些刺耳，伴随着一声蛊惑的低音炮，“吞进去。”

张艺兴没有表现出意外。  
他看了看吴世勋的巨物，内心苦笑。  
只是让吴世勋舒服是他的责任，吴世勋没有让他舒服的义务。  
看了看吴世勋难耐的表情，张艺兴犹豫再三，一手握住了吴世勋那活儿，一手向后探，在吴世勋的注视下草草为自己开拓。

“在我出来之前，你就应该有这个自觉。”吴世勋忍不住啧了一声，下身被张艺兴拿捏着，其实有些忍不住。  
张艺兴轻轻翻了个白眼，他倒是没想到一见面连寒暄都省了，直接被压在这里。  
但是他不想再回嘴了，本身今天就有点累。

抽出手指的时候，张艺兴忍不住叫了一声，之后就立刻贴上来，让吴世勋插了进去。  
明明不是第一次，可是吴世勋还是觉得头皮麻了一下。  
一下子被紧致包裹住，快意从下身往上，流过四肢百骸，吴世勋掐着张艺兴的腰，上下挺动。  
这个姿势着实有些深，张艺兴的呻吟声越来越大，也被冲撞得越来越软。  
吴世勋也不知道是不是错觉，感觉到上头滴下水来到自己身上，难道是张艺兴哭了吗？  
他想伸手去摸，却被张艺兴躲开。

张艺兴俯下身子，抱住了他的脖子。  
这下整个人就像挂在了他身上似的，吴世勋的手拂过张艺兴的背，皮肤很细滑，只是太瘦了些。骨骼的起伏太过明显，上次吃饭的时候好像跟张艺兴提过吧。  
算了，小明星都是爱美的。  
又依稀记得张艺兴说：哪敢胖了啊，胖了要挨公司和粉丝骂的。

他起身，把人重新压到身下。  
这下他看得清楚，因为情动，张艺兴身上粉粉的，脸也更红了，眼角像是挂着泪，却让人更是起了想要欺负的坏心思。  
他的手压着张艺兴的腿，往更深处挺了挺。  
张艺兴先是尖锐的叫了一声，随后就像失了声一样，嘴是张着的，却没有发出任何声音。  
他过了半晌，轻轻打了吴世勋一拳。

吴世勋笑了笑，把人环在怀里，律动得幅度更大，频率更高。  
张艺兴像是风雨中飘摇的一叶小舟，只想抓住个救命稻草。他伸手去够吴世勋的脖子，刚碰到，却因为猛烈的冲撞软了身子。  
循环往复，他终于放弃，任由吴世勋摆布。  
手顺着吴世勋的胸膛往下，他的小腹上还有自己不小心弄上去的白浊。他手划过吴世勋的腰际，搂了上去，两个人之间的距离更近。  
而他从吴世勋的喘息声里知悉，吴世勋要射了。

张艺兴的头死死抵在吴世勋的胸口上，听着吴世勋的心跳。  
吴世勋是从来不和他接吻的，在做爱时也是。  
还有呢，一般人做爱的时候会说几句我爱你么？

他的走神随着吴世勋的释放而结束，只不过在那一瞬间，张艺兴突然感觉到倦意铺天盖地而来。  
而他连什么都顾不到了，随便吧，眼皮重的像铁，什么都不想再想了。

吴世勋从床上起来的时候，张艺兴已经睡着了。  
他把浴袍捞起来穿好，抽了床头两张纸，然后随意擦了擦。  
手机在桌上，现在已经四点钟了。  
天空早已不那么黑，像是漂洗过的深蓝色。  
火花在眼前亮起，吴世勋倚着露台栏杆，点燃了一支烟。  
一缕青烟随着吴世勋的吞吐在他面前袅袅升起，兴许是欢愉之后接踵而至的贤者时间，让吴世勋在此时此刻有些后悔自己怎么这么按耐不住。  
折身回去把打火机放到桌上的时候，他瞥到一根紫色的丝带。  
那是张艺兴带来的吧，今天开演唱会，好像是应援物来着。  
他今天就是看到张艺兴演唱会的海报时，才想起两个人在同一个城市里的。他还吩咐了Amy，送个花篮过去，别买太大太招摇的，不署名，跟别人送的放一起，搁角落里就行。

他转身抬眼看了看在大床上的张艺兴。  
和张艺兴在一起的日子不算短，不对，什么在一起，是包养。

第一次见张艺兴的时候，小孩儿青涩得很。  
在一个不知道什么局上，吴世勋早记不得了。  
周围坐得都是些老油子，等着这帮小家伙敬酒的时候，冠冕堂皇的揩油。然后，理所应当的各自挑选，共度春宵。  
明明是司空见惯的场面，但是不知道为什么，对上张艺兴坐在椅子上，略带不安的眼神时，吴世勋心里有了一点点波澜。

其实他心里门清儿，能坐在这里的，会是什么善类？真的对接下来的命运懵然不知吗，他不信。  
削尖脑袋想混迹这个名利场的少男少女，鬼才相信单纯是为了艺术。

张艺兴的眼睛忽闪了一下，非常快。  
可也许是因为吴世勋盯着看的太专心，他甚至看到张艺兴将差点掉出来的泪生硬逼回了眼里。

吴世勋把目光收了回来，垂着头喝了口水。  
然后对着张艺兴的方向勾勾手，张艺兴明显愣了一下，先左顾右盼了会儿，然后指着自己。  
吴世勋轻轻点了点头，看到张艺兴深呼了一口气走了过来。  
“倒酒。”吴世勋漫不经心的看了眼手机。  
张艺兴的手有些抖，红酒撞击杯壁的速度也忽快忽慢的。  
吴世勋突然一伸手，把张艺兴的腰揽住。  
张艺兴大脑空白了几秒，才发现自己已经坐在了吴世勋的腿上。

怕拂了吴世勋面子，可这样委实太尴尬。  
站也不是，坐也不是。

“不管你是突然后悔还是怎么了，我就当做一次菩萨。”吴世勋声音特别低，张艺兴偏着头，认真把一字一句都听在心里。

张艺兴舌头发麻，  
对眼前的情况并不能完全知悉。  
今晚他并不能算是完全赶鸭子上架被拉到这里来的，只是等真的坐在这里，见到这个阵势之后。  
说什么晚宴，这哪里是吃饭。  
他们才是宴会的菜。  
张艺兴攥紧了桌布，内心有点悲怆。  
他一直低着头，生怕被谁看上了，可心里直打鼓又怕真的无人问津，好不尴尬。

吴世勋见他不说话，腿颠了一下，“想好了没有？是留在这里，还是跟我走？”  
张艺兴第一次正式得鼓起勇气看向了吴世勋的眼睛，其实那眼神里并没有多少温和的笑意。甚至，是很冷漠的，带着些审视，像看着件玩意儿。  
可张艺兴还是心跳的很快，哪怕是绷着脸皮一副冰山相，依旧让人感叹怎么会有这种好看的皮囊。  
“带我走。”张艺兴喉咙干的厉害，说话声音极小，还是听得出有些哑。他一手拉住了吴世勋的衣襟，眼神中带着些恳求。

吴世勋拍了拍他的腰，先站了起来。  
手顺势搂在张艺兴的臂上，环视了一圈，带着人抬腿往出走。  
还没出门呢，身后就有声音传来，“吴总，这就走了？”  
吴世勋飞快的回了下头，嗯了声，“嗯，小家伙已经醉了。”  
一阵带着揶揄的嬉笑声被关上的门隔绝在身后，  
张艺兴有些腿软，但是被吴世勋架着，像个木偶一样往外走。

晚风一吹，张艺兴打了个颤儿。  
吴世勋拉开车门，把张艺兴先塞了进去。  
“吴总，咱们直接回家？”司机说完回头看到吴世勋的脸色时，才注意到边上陷在一团黑暗里的张艺兴。  
登时恨不得抽自己两嘴巴，  
哪有把一夜情往家带的。  
只不过，他倒是下意识的看了眼吴世勋刚出来的酒店。

吴世勋哪能不知道司机这小动作下的意思，只不过他的眼神从张艺兴身上掠过。  
楼上的那桌人里，不知道有几对今天要在这里睡，他也不想留在这家酒店里。  
于是身子往后靠，脚尖踢了踢座椅，“去鹊馆。”

张艺兴的手一直都在把手上，他能感觉到自己头脑是热的，但手脚冰凉。  
鹊馆是什么地方，他不知道。听名字，确实像个金屋藏娇的风月之所。  
从酒店出来的时候，就没想过能囫囵着回去。  
左不过是被折腾死，或者留口气儿在。  
念及于此，手更用力了些，指节都开始泛白。

他和吴世勋之间隔了一人远，吴世勋也不说话，低头看会儿手机，然后托着头看窗外。  
张艺兴收回目光，自己也从这边的车窗往外看。  
看到车子渐渐的远离了城市，不知道怎么回事，他猛然有种，自己会不会被拉进深山，从此不见天日的荒唐想法。  
骤然回头又去看吴世勋，吴世勋岿然不动的样子，让他的念头烟消云散。  
吴世勋的表情里，甚至没有一点点喜悦和期待。  
就好像，司空见惯的去吃个饭，吃完就走人。

张艺兴甩甩脑袋，又不是偶像剧看多了，  
自己到底在想什么，期待什么。

车子戛然停住，司机连忙下车，先拉开了吴世勋那边的车门。  
张艺兴还愣着，自己这边的车门就打开了。  
吴世勋看他一副愣头愣脑的样子，皱起了眉，“快点，你不怕被狗仔拍到是不是？”  
闻言，张艺兴连滚带爬的下了车，跟在吴世勋屁股后面进了门，连头都没敢回。  
一直到上楼的时候，都感觉是深一脚浅一脚的。

然后他们就进了走廊尽头的一间房，是很正常的客房设置，窗帘拉的紧紧的，吴世勋先坐在床边的沙发上，翘脚看着自己。

张艺兴浑身不自在，审视的目光自上而下。  
而在这里，偏偏只有他们两个，好像自己已经被吴世勋用目光剥光了似的。  
吴世勋一手搁在身侧，身子斜了斜，“我呢，一向没什么固定的床伴，更不必说谈恋爱。”  
张艺兴不知道吴世勋下文，顺从的点了点头。

吴世勋突然笑了一下，“既然彼此心知肚明你图财我贪色，咱们提前说好，别事后粘着我。”

张艺兴的脸又红了起来，吴世勋说得太直白，直白到根本无法反驳，可还是特别的刺耳。  
他双手绞在一起，抬眼看了看沙发上的吴世勋，点了点头，然后怕点头的动作不够表示自己已经明白了，随后又小声嗯了一下。

吴世勋也跟着他点头，然后扬了扬下巴，  
“那脱吧。”

tbc.


End file.
